


Attrition

by pellucid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi, angsty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pellucid/pseuds/pellucid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sam/Cam/Teal'c after season 10's "Line in the Sand"</p>
<p>Written in January 2007</p>
    </blockquote>





	Attrition

**Author's Note:**

> Sam/Cam/Teal'c after season 10's "Line in the Sand"
> 
> Written in January 2007

It isn't the team night he had wanted. Even now, he clings to fantasies of pizza, beer, some stupid movie, or maybe a poker game. All five of them in a room together, not saving the universe. 

They indulge these fantasies more often than not, and Cam is convinced that they even enjoy themselves most of the time. But Jackson has been gone for 36 days, and they still have no leads. And with Sam's injury keeping her off of active duty, the rest of them have been filling gaps, tagging along on other teams' missions. Vala is on a scouting mission with SG-11, and Teal'c has just returned from a trip to assess Ori presence among the Jaffa diaspora. SG-1 is wounded and fragmented, and Cam is pretty sure pizza and beer wouldn't help.

They drink the beer anyway. Cam idly flicks through the 200 channels he never watches but never remembers to cancel, the TV muted and the Heineken growing warm in his hand. Sam sits next to him, bare feet tucked up against his thigh, shoulder resting against Teal'c. She keeps picking at the label of her beer bottle, then smoothing it down, then picking again.

He pauses at _Iron Chef America_ , wondering if he should turn the sound on for Teal'c, who has a fascination with the Food Network. Sam swallows the rest of her beer and eases herself off the couch, only the slightest of winces betraying her lingering injury. Cam's eyes follow her as she walks down the hall to his bathroom.

"She's…" He isn't sure what she is. There is some new weariness, these past few weeks. Understandable, perhaps, with what they've been through. But even when he was trying to cheer her up with macaroons, her smile didn't touch her eyes, and it has gotten worse.

Teal'c looks down the empty hall, the light peeking from under the bathroom door, and then back at Cam. "She will regain her strength," he says. "Though it may take some time."

"Will she be all right?"

"She has always been so before."

Before. The eight years before he joined SG-1, when Sam and Teal'c fought unwinnable battle after unwinnable battle, each wearing them down a little more. When they nearly died, and sometimes did. When they lost Jackson the first time, and the second time, and all those other little times that no one really counts anymore. They've done this before.

He catches movement in his peripheral vision, and turns to see her at the edge of the dark hallway, standing braced against the wall as if trapped in the shadow. Cam and Teal'c both jump up, even as she starts to wave them away.

"You okay, Sam? Your side hurt?" Cam asks as Teal'c grips her elbow.

"No, no, I'm fine," she protests. "I'm sorry. I'm fine. I just… I don't know what's…" She bites her lips and looks at the ceiling, her eyes glassy in the half light. The hand that has been pressed against the wall moves toward her face, and Cam catches it mid-flight.

Her fingers are cold against his palm, and her whole body seems to quiver. Cam exchanges a concerned look with Teal'c. "Sam, do you want me to call Dr. Lam?"

She shakes her head emphatically. "No, no, I'm fine. I'm _fine_. I'm just—" she takes a breath "—just really tired. I'm so tired."

"Come and sit," Teal'c says softly, reaching a hand to the small of her back to guide her. 

She grips each of their hands, and they settle her back on the couch between them. She sniffles a little, but fights against tears. "It just feels like it's never going to end," she whispers.

Cam sighs, threads his fingers through her hair. 

"What other choice have we but to fight?" Teal'c muses. "Even if we cannot win."

"Back in the village when I was dying," Sam begins, eyes flicking to Cam before settling on the knee of her jeans, "I thought, 'at least now it will be over. And I won't have to know if we lose.'"

The room seems to tilt violently, and Cam clutches harder at her hand. "God, Sam," he chokes.

She turns to him, lifts her hand to his face. "I'm sorry, Cam," she breathes, so he pulls her against him, wrapping his arms around her, burying his face in her neck.

Don't go, don't go, don't go, he begs her silently, begs Teal'c, as the other man pulls them both into his embrace, extending the mental litany to Vala and even, foolishly, to Jackson. Don't go.

One of Teal'c arms tucks around Sam's abdomen, and Cam can feel it between his own body and hers; the other arm stretches along Cam's shoulder, Teal'c's hand cupping the back of his neck, pinning the three of them together. Sam gives a shuddering sigh, still shaking a little, but her cheeks stay dry as she presses closer to both of them. Her hair smells lightly of citrus from her shampoo, and Cam thinks it's nice. He likes to touch her: a hand on her arm, a playful jab in the ribs, the swipe of a finger across her hand. He suspects she isn't touched enough. 

Cam doesn't mean to kiss her. But he can feel her pulse in her neck, strong and steady, and he moves his head a fraction of an inch, so her heartbeat rests under his lips, and unthinkingly allows his tongue to flick lightly against the spot. She inhales a little sharply but doesn't move, and he tries to quench the alarms going off in his brain because as long as he can feel her pulse he knows she's still there, and as long as she's in his arms and Teal'c's arms, maybe she won't break. 

He feels Teal'c shift a little bit, and the other man's thumb begins slow circles across the nape of his neck. A jolt of some emotion he won't let himself identify lodges in the pit of his stomach and for a moment Cam concentrates only on the steady rhythms of Sam's pulse, Teal'c's thumb. Teal'c's head is moving, and Cam realizes that Teal'c is kissing Sam, too, his lips lightly brushing the other side of her neck.

Cam lifts his head, finds Sam's eyes closed, looks at Teal'c with uncertainty. "Shh," Teal'c whispers, pulling Cam's head forward in a gentle kiss. His lips are warm and firm, and it's been a long time since Cam was kissed. He quashes his mounting reservations and responds to the kiss with an eagerness that surprises him, drinking in this comfort, allowing himself to need this kiss, this man, his team.

He can feel Teal'c's hand roaming across Sam's body, his fingers skimming Cam's own chest as they dance across her breasts. Cam breaks the kiss as Sam's hands find their way under the tail of Cam's t-shirt and run up across his back. She brushes her thumb across his lower lip before kissing him a little desperately. "This is _Sam_ ," he thinks, and it only makes him kiss her harder. Sam who saves his ass on a regular basis, Sam who didn't die on him, Sam who is so tired.

His hands wander underneath her shirt, feather-light across the newly-scarred skin, one thumb ducking under her bra strap. Teal'c's hands are there, too, teasing Sam's skin and Cam's fingers, helping Sam tug her shirt up over her head. Her bra goes next, and Cam sits back for a moment, entranced, watching Teal'c's hands on Sam's body. She leans against Teal'c, throwing her head back, and Cam reaches in to kiss her exposed throat, then Teal'c's lips, then Sam again. Don't go, his brain continues to beg, as he memorizes the taste and feel of them, wonders what it would take to keep them here.

Her hands weave their way through his hair, fingers clenching at the nape of his neck, as he slides his tongue along her collarbone and kisses down her sternum. Cam fumbles with the button of Sam's jeans, as she arches her back, reaches her arms over her head to wrap around Teal'c's neck, lifts her hips. He tugs down her jeans and then her panties, slides his hands up her thighs as Teal'c splays his hand below her belly. 

The sound in her throat is low and guttural as Cam lowers himself between her legs, kissing her thighs as Teal'c touches her, replacing Teal'c's hand with his own mouth, the two of them working in tandem as Sam's breathing grows labored, her hands clutching Cam's hair, Teal'c's thigh.

Teal'c grabs his hand, and their joined hands cover Sam's scar as she comes, silently, bucking against Cam's mouth. Teal'c's eyes are closed, his face buried against Sam's neck as she lets go, and they look almost whole.

She comes back restlessly, kissing Cam, starting to tug at Teal'c's shirt, endorphins making her aim just off, as if she were drunk. Cam half panics for a moment as she moves, tries not to think too hard about what they're doing, but she takes his hand in hers so that they touch Teal'c together. Teal'c's erection strains against his pants, and he groans as they cup him, fingers threaded together. 

Cam pitches Teal'c's shirt to the floor and tries to reach for him, but Sam is pinned between them, still hungry, kissing Teal'c frantically, her fingers at his waistband. They manage to divest Teal'c of his the rest of his clothes, and Cam runs his fingers lightly down his cock while the other hand cups Sam's breast. 

Sam presses against Teal'c, whispers "please," and Teal'c shifts them all so that he's on top, covering them both with his body, sheltering them. He drives into Sam, who trembles in Cam's arms, and Cam bites her shoulder to keep himself from coming in his pants as Teal'c fucks her.

She comes again, harder this time, a wordless cry escaping her throat. He tastes the saltiness of the tears that finally slide down her cheeks, combined with the lingering taste of her sex, and he wonders whether there is a name for this emotion she feels, whether it's the same thing he feels watching her.

Teal'c's thrusts become uneven and his breathing more labored before he throws his head back, eyes closed, and lets go. Teal'c's control rarely slips, even in anger, and watching him come, beautiful and tremendous, takes Cam's breath away. 

Teal'c slumps against the back of the couch, his eyes still closed. Cam reaches up to cup his cheek, running his thumb over the slight stubble on Teal'c's jaw. "Cameron Mitchell," he breathes as Cam leans in to kiss him, Sam still boneless between them. And Teal'c has said his name, and Cam smiles against his lips.

Sam disentangles herself as Teal'c reaches for him, pivoting unsteadily around Cam until she's behind him, pulling off his t-shirt and draping herself along his shoulders, her breasts pressed against his back. And Teal'c is there, holding him, holding them, kissing Cam deeply. Cam thrusts against him, tries not to come yet as three sets of hands try to get him out of his pants.

Sam's breath is hot against his neck as Teal'c takes his cock in his mouth, and Cam groans. Their hands are on his body, his thighs and hips and chest and balls, and Teal'c's mouth is hot and so good. He thinks he's crying but isn't sure why, thinks "don't go" as he grips Teal'c's shoulder, Sam's thigh, feels their muscles and their skin taut underneath his fingers. Sam's throat vibrates under his ear, and they hold him and want him, and when he closes his eyes and comes he doesn't see explosions or blood, but only stars.

After, it's Sam who leaves first, gathering her clothes and slipping into the bathroom to change. Her eyes are sad and weary again as she kisses Cam softly on his front porch, and he feels so helpless. By tomorrow she will have snapped "I'm fine" firmly back into place. Teal'c goes a few minutes later, clasping Cam's arm as he says goodnight, and Cam digs his fingers into Teal'c's forearm, refusing to open his mouth for fear he'll beg him to stay. 

The TV is still on, some overly made up woman mutely chopping vegetables, and Cam kneels on the floor, scrubbing sex out of the couch.


End file.
